


О вкусах и их последствиях

by Donna_Dunkan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: During Canon, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Dunkan/pseuds/Donna_Dunkan
Summary: Вкус Киеши в одежде и его любовь к розовому цвету Хьюга категорически не одобрял.Было написано на вторую БВХ в куроко-дежурке.
Relationships: Hyuuga Junpei/Kiyoshi Teppei
Kudos: 5





	О вкусах и их последствиях

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Attyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attyan/gifts).



> По ключу Аттян: _«застукать другого за попыткой украсть одежду»_.

Киеши сунул голову в шкафчик, неуклюже там пошарил, ойкнул — наверное, стукнулся лбом о дверцу, — потом еще раз проверил свою сумку, посмотрел под скамейкой и наконец повернулся с растерянным выражением лица:

— Хьюга, ты не видел мою розовую футболку?

Джупней быстро опустил взгляд, делая вид, что совсем за ним не наблюдал, и потуже затянул шнурок на кроссовке:

— Это застиранное убожество? Я ее выбросил.

Он незаметно затаил дыхание, ожидая реакции. И она последовала — Киеши изумленно приоткрыл рот, потом с обидой нахмурился и воскликнул:

— Но это была моя любимая!

— Страдай, — безжалостно отрезал Джунпей, завязывая другой шнурок.

В раздевалке помимо них никого не осталось, все ушли с тренировки раньше — нужно было готовиться к экзаменам.

На потолке тускло мигала одинокая лампочка, которую уже третий день забывали поменять. Пахло дезодорантом «морозная свежесть» и едкой разогревающей мазью.

Киеши больше ничего не сказал, только вздохнул — очень душераздирающе, наверняка специально тренировался, — закинул сумку на плечо и вышел, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь.

Джунпей дождался, пока его шаги затихнут в коридоре, потом откинулся спиной на стену и медленно выдохнул, прикрывая глаза. Запустил руку в свою сумку, нащупал мягкую ткань и сжал. После вытащил себе на колени, расправил, поковырял ногтем дырку на правом рукаве.

Цвет в тусклом свете даже не казался таким уж отвратительным.

Джунпей преступно отвлекся, задумавшись о чем-то странном и даже немного стыдном, поэтому вздрогнул, когда от двери вдруг донеслось тихое:

— О.

Киеши стоял на пороге и просто смотрел. И глаза у него были очень темные и серьезные.

Сердце на мгновение замерло, потом наоборот заколотилось быстрее. Джунпей вскочил на ноги, отбрасывая прочь предательскую футболку, стиснул кулаки и предупредил:

— Ни слова!

Киеши медленно поднял руки ладонями вверх, соглашаясь:

— Хорошо, я тогда без слов.

И шагнул к нему.

Джунпей инстинктивно отшатнулся, стукнулся спиной о шкафчик и зажмурился, на всякий случай.

Вкус губ у Киеши оказался несравнимо лучше, чем его вкус в одежде.


End file.
